


Get Me Out Of My Mind (Get You Out Of Those Clothes)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Hartley just wanted his shirt back. Things escalate quickly.





	

Hartley sighs, he's checked every inch of his makeshift bedroom and he _knows_ his Epica shirt is missing.

Which means there is only one place it could be. Goddamn it.

He storms down the hallway and bangs his fist on Axel's door. Silence. He looks around, Lisa, Mark, Mick and Len are on a job so only Shawna or Roy would be around to hear this. So he bangs again a little harder. He finally hears a low groan of "Fuck off, Mom." And he rolls his eyes and bangs on the door again.

Finally the door opens and Axel looks at him, blinking at the light, wearing boxers and yes, Hartley's Epica t-shirt, hair mussed and still looking mostly asleep.

Suddenly Hartley is conscious of how many layers he's wearing.

"Hartley?" And Hartley can see Axel noticeably beginning to perk up.

"Take my shirt off.", Hartley snaps.

Axel smirks, his hands brushing against the buttons of the shirt Hartley is wearing as he pops the top button.

Hartley feels the weight of Axel's gaze and isn't sure if Axel is undressing him with his eyes or unskinning him.

"That's not what I meant.", Hartley says with a glare. 

Axel laughs, bright and sharp and then shrugs and shucks off Hartley's shirt and casually drops it on the floor, holding Hartley's gaze the whole time.

Hartley's throat is dry as his eyes fall on Axel's now bare chest. There are a handful of small tattoos on his pecs and ribs and it's obvious Axel is more muscle than bone. Axel giggles slightly and Hartley is suddenly and distinctly aware that he's staring. Axel reaches out, fingers flitting down the back of his neck with surprising gentleness and then Axel pulls him in, kisses him and it's not gentle, sending shivers down Hartley's spine.

Axel giggles as the kiss breaks and starts maneuvering Hartley back toward the bed.

As he tries to maintain his balance and kiss Axel at the same time, he hears the scuff of Axel kicking a piece of paper out of his way.

"This is sort of ..." fast he wants to say. Up until this very moment he'd generally assumed Axel was a virgin, too busy with Jesse to think about sex. At least he'd hoped that was how Axel felt about Jesse but he lands on his back with a surprisingly rough (but not at all unpleasant) shove from Axel. Who crawls on to the bed with him, unbuttoning Hartley's shirt with a vaguely manic expression in his eyes. And whatever concerns Hartley have begun to slip away at the feeling of callused hands against his hips. Axel has definitely done this before.

Axel's hands are callused the way he always assumed Cisco's would be, the way Earl's were, from mechanical work and heavy labor respectively. And it's not quite what he was expecting. But he's seen Axel work, fingers twisting wires, all iron focus and quiet happy giggles as it comes together. But now he has that iron focus, the kind he only sees when he watches Axel work, directed solely on him.

Hartley lets his knees fall open as his head falls back with the scrape of Axel's teeth against his jugular.

He prides himself on his ability to read people (or at least he used to) and he can't shake the niggling doubt in the back of his head that something is wrong. But Axel is whispering the kind of praise Hartley hasn't heard since...since Harrison if he's honest. And he finds himself torn between trying to chase the niggling doubt or chasing Axel's lips with a desperate whine as he pulls away and pops the button on Hartley's jeans.

Somewhere in the back of his mind is the fear that somehow Quinn has done something to him. He still thinks letting the most famous example of Stockholm Syndrome gives someone like Axel therapy is a terrible idea but then Axel's kicking off his own pants and Hartley's brain shorts out at the sensation of Axel taking them both in hand.

"So so good for me.", Axel murmurs, breath hot against Hartley's ear, voice a breathless whine and Hartley arches up, moaning quietly at the words.

Axel giggles quietly, "Like that? Like knowing how fucking _good_ you are, how pretty you look underneath me."

Hartley can't help but whine his assent, cheeks colouring with ease with which Axel has gotten a read on him. 

Axel had always seemed small in comparison to Jesse but under Hartley's wandering hands, it's obvious that Axel is substantial, no Mick Rory but Hartley wouldn't want to meet Axel in a dark alley.

Lies.

How many guys like Axel did he meet in dark alleys before his parents disowned him. It's easy to imagine dropping to his knees in front of Axel in a bar bathroom.

He gasps and he swears Axel's teeth break skin, like he's trying to mark Hartley. And Hartley lets out a tiny pleasured keening noise at the thought. 

Axel pulls away, callused thumb rubbing across the head of Hartley's dick, and in the half light of the makeshift bedroom, he can see that Axel is smiling, teeth bared, predatory, just for a moment before Hartley lets out a desperate groan at the loss of friction. That apparently drags Axel back on task and he giggles, "You really are musical, Piper."

It doesn't take long as Axel sucks a bruise into his collarbone with a low whisper, "Gonna look so pretty tomorrow."

Hartley bites into his lip, choking of his scream of Axel's name, hands fisting the sheets as he comes across his stomach and Axel's hand. Hartley can't help but let out a quiet blissed out sigh as Axel pulls away, looking between Hartley and his hand. His tongue flicks out over his thumb and if Hartley hadn't just come his brains out, he'd be rock hard again already. 

He sits up, ignoring the vague stickiness on his stomach as he reaches up and pulls Axel in for a slow, hot kiss.

Axel pulls back and says, "Your shirt is on the floor over there."

Hartley's stomach twists, he knows a one night stand brush off when he sees one, he's been here enough (and he's given enough.)

He nods, "Uh, yeah."

And if his mouth is starting to taste a bit like pennies, well he knows better than to let it show as he buttons up his pants and grabs his Epica shirt off the floor. 

Axel is watching him but not looking at him, he's looking somewhere over Hartley's shoulder with a manic unfocused look in his eyes.

Hartley pauses by the door, forces Axel to hold his gaze and he laughs, forces the words out with the cruelest twist of his lips he can manage, "What, want to be sure you still have a place here?"

Then he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me, notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
